JAB Love Story
by Insanewriter7
Summary: When Logan Ember checks into his first hour of school he reliezes he sees something he likes in the crowd of things he doesn't like. Logan is different and almost everyone sees it. This is the theme song: /watch?v zuyupBmHfVQ!noown
1. Chapter 1: Not an Ordinary Kid

In about a month I will get my first car...

I guess I should tell you that I am starting out a new school year at Brookwood Falls High School.  
No I am sick of hearing this it is ___NOT___ in Georgia... they actually opened a school up here in Ocean Country where the school even has a view of one of the Earth's beauties...

So far I have been in class for an hour and everyone sees that I'm different...not like anyone else.

I think they know who my dad is...well no need in telling you now because you will figure it out sooner or later.

I see this girl who doesn't seem like she wants to be here either and is also wishing a hurricane would just come and take away this mess of a school with all of the little nerdy dorks lerking around.

Even though this is the home of Jason Dunn...just in case you don't know that is the lead singer of a band called HAWK NELSON...look it up.

I'm just waiting for role to start up because I want to find her name lost in a sea of Angelicas and Gurtrudes...

After role was over I noticed that her name hadn't been called and I knew what this meant...she was in the wrong class. As the teacher started to say now is there anyone I haven't called yet...she rasied her hand and popped up onto her feet.

This meant I might not be able to find her name out today...

Since I just moved here had no friends and would look stupid asking someone what her name was just in case it got back to her that I wanted to get to know her...I didn't try.

I think she was some kind of an athlete or something...  
DARN why didn't I get into sports...Oh oh wait I know why because all I want to do is sit around and read all day not because I wanted to but just because I just wanted to be lazy.

Even though I was known as a whimp back at my other school in New York... the whole opposite side of the country.  
I had always wanted to try out baseball...even though I have never played it before.

As everyone yelled have a good day Jayden I tried to imagine how cool her first name might sound...

WOW! I thought of some pretty great ideas. I know I may seem crazy at times but something in her lead me to be drawn in. I don't know what... I just know who.

All of a sudden this guy who looked like someone nice came up and said "Como te llamas"... I kept trying to think what to say from when I had spanish last year since I hadn't gotten to my spanish class this year. Then it popped into my head ok I'm supposed to say Soy Logan Ember. After that he was suprised and didn't know what else to say since I actually got what he was saying and that is all he really could say and so I decided I would ask him what his name was in plain English.

So I did and I think I made my first friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Name

Today I sat with Ian at lunch... it was fun for the most part he is kind of out there... although he is the least nerdiest guy friend I could find.

He was getting ready to go into Spanish when he stopped me in the hall.  
I guess he wanted to try out some Spanish and see how good he was since this was going to be his first year of Spanish class woohoo! Even though I tried to tell him it wasn't going to be that much of a peice of cake.

Ian thought it would be an easy A since he had taken french in Kindergarten,if that tells you anything about the people at this school, yet Spanish is so much different. Suprisingly Ian picks things up fast unlike me.

I go and go and go day after day to Spanish class yet learn so little when people like Ian pick everything up and remember it on the first day.

I saw that girl again in the hallway...I was looking for a friend to burst out with a name like..."Hey Emily"...or "Hey Ellie" something like that but it didn't happen everyone just seems to call her Jayden or Hey how was basketball when all I could think is her NAME IS NOT "HEY HOW WAS BASKETBALL!"

People need to learn good grammer. It makes me upset when I try to find something that seems inpossible...that happens often. I hope I find out her name soon.

**The Next Day....**

Spanish Class was horrible! We had a pop quiz on the 3rd day of school. I failed it. Ian said he knew that he aced it...that figures...I will probably have the lowest of the lowest grades in the whole school since everyone is pretty much a prodigy. They each excell in Math, Science, Music, Foriegn Language, English, Recess silly enough,  
sports, and even lunch (they have eating contests)...I know nerdy.

Someone is always the best of the best but I am totally going to be the worst of the worst. I am so not a prodigy.  
Not even of lunch...it's sad isn't it. Well I am not a prodaigy of anything at this school but I am a prodigy of something outside of school...which if you know who my father is you will find out just what I excell in.

** The Next Day....**

As I walked to school,my dad said I had to be normal and walk to school like any other kid, I was listening to Sklliet's new song "Hero." It is the best song ever! I decided that I would just play it on repeat...I never get tired of that song Skillet is just such a good band!

I decided today was the day that I wouldn't hold back on...I am going to ask Jayden what her first name is.  
Today I find out what makes me drawn to her...

This will be a good day.

**_New Chapter Posted Soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3: My Secret Place

As I walked up to the school building I relized today was the day I would find out her name...

I wanted this so badly. I had memorized where her locker was and it was really far away from mine. If this tells you anything...my locker is 200 and hers is 427...mine is on the lower floor...hers is on the upper floor. Stupid last name.

I started to walk into the building and I saw her standing at her locker with some friends. I knew that it would be harder to ask with friends around so I guess I chickened out and didn't do it...I know exactly when to do it though. I am determined to get this done and off of my things to do list and have my first priority opened up like it was before I saw this magnificent girl.

As I walked by I heard her friends giggle and look.

I wonder if she likes me too?

Either that or she is laughing at how I stick out or something...I don't smell bad do I?

Then I heard her say, from a far in a soft tone, "stop it he's going to find out!" I knew that meant something good. I think it just made my day.

After first period, I decided I would take a period off since my second period teacher told us that as long as we were getting a B+ or better in his class, that we could just skip and take a free period. On the first day of school I found this place outside. It was a rainy day today but I didn't care since my spot was sheltered.

I walked to my secret spot, a cave on the rocky hill that looked over the ocean...the rocky hill is what my school is planted on, technically I'm still on school property.

Anyways, I started down the hill after my cave and as I walked to the front I saw a girl.

I think this was totally meant to be I walked in and sat down next to a brunette, firey blue-eyed, amazing girl and asked her why she was skipping out on class. Turns out her professor lets them do the same thing. I suddenly was telling myself that it **_is_** meant to be...

Soon I asked her " I never got to hear your real name...I kinda want to hear it.""Are you up for it?"

She replied in her soft tone.  
"I guess I'm up to it if you tell me yours first."

I felt so happy that I forgot my own name.  
Her face lit up like Christmas lights and she started to giggle.

She soon said " How about I go first?"

I was quick to reply and said " That would be nice..."  
As I started to pound into my head I still couldn't find my name! A soft tone stopped me in my tracks and said

"Kaylee""Kaylee Jayden"

I then couldn't hold it back... a smile burst out acrossed my face. It was the biggest smile I had ever had.  
I loved her name. I even think I love her...

I could see it in her eyes that she was waiting for me to come out with my name and I _so_ wish I could remember it.  
I went through things in memories and suddenly she was getting anxious and it popped into my head! I just hoped I hadn't ruined it with the forgetfulness I had experienced!

"I'm Logan" "Ember" "Logan Ember" I said Her face was like a mirror of what I felt. Just like me she was breathless.

My life might never be the same....

PLEASE CONTINUE ON...I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS COMING! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT YOUR IDEAS AND FEEDBACK!


	4. Chapter 4: Hours Later

As I was on my way to my house, since I had to babysit my 4 month old sister, I was thinking about the day that I had just stepped out of. Kaylee and I really clicked in our...I mean my secret place. I love to think about when I will get the guts to ask her to the Winter Dance. I better get them soon since it is already November and the dance is on December 1st.

At lunch I stare from afar and pay close attention when she walks by. Now I actually know her. I have talked with her in person. It was scary at first but I got through it. I am happy I got to talk to her... I think she liked talking to me too.

As I walked through the door... all reality came back, I heard my 4 month old sister let out a big scream, for a little thing she does have some vocal cords. Her name is Addison Ember. She will make some guy very lucky. Despite what you might be thinking since I'm 16 and my mom just had a baby, well she had me at a pretty young age. She was 20 when she had me and is now 36. My dad is now 38.

Anyways, my mom and dad are going out of town for 2 weeks and I have to take my sister to daycare with the new car I got today. Then, I have to pick her up after school, pay the daycare provider, and take her home. I was thinking maybe Kaylee could come over... but I need to get my head out of the clouds and take care of the baby, I'm now responsible for.

Addie can come to school for a day with me because my parents scheduled it with school. It could be either fun or really embarrassing, at least it will get me out of class a bit. Not like it will be fun since I will have to feed the kid and change her diapers.

All of a sudden I hear a knock at the door. I grabbed Addie and went to open the door. It was Kaylee. She looked me up in the high school's directory...kind of a creepy way to keep track of classmates. I was so surprised. I was also happy. There the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was standing before me... on MY doorstep, waiting for me to answer the door and say hello. I said, "Hi" and asked if she wanted to come in and have some hot chocolate. She told me that she couldn't stay long so it was just best to talk right here.

I got kind of freaked out because I didn't know what was to come. Was she here because she wasn't comfortable with the talks we had earlier?

She smiled and told me that I forgot to ask for her number, I was so relieved. She handed me a paper that said 000-000-0000. I was greatful that she remembered. She told me that I could text her whenever I felt like it. She also told me that overtime some things may stand in the way of a relationship... especially her father and I said the same. I didn't know who her father was yet, but I was just wondering if she maybe had a dad like mine. Maybe we weren't all that different.

She gave me a hug goodbye which I didn't really expect since I had Addie in my hands. On her way to her car she turned around, started walking backwards, waved goodbye, and shouted, "I have something for you tomorrow!"

The smile she left was inprinted in my head like no other. I think Addie could sense I was falling hard. She giggled and I immediatly said, "So this is how it is going to be?" She giggled more and I shut the door as Kaylee's car drove off.


End file.
